


Get their Behinds, Demon! or; Mara's Anal Fest

by Filthmonger



Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Anal, Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Big Butts, Casual Sex, F/M, Free Use, Group Sex, Mind Control, Mind Manipulation, Multi, Orgy, Rimming, and I cannot lie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-26
Updated: 2019-07-26
Packaged: 2020-07-20 13:14:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19992811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Filthmonger/pseuds/Filthmonger
Summary: Two students, their teacher, and an unholy demon permanently bonded to Ren's libido. What could possibly happen?Well, if you read the others, you'd know by now.A long overdue entry into the ongoing Free-use Mara series. Contains some pretty serious anal fetishism.





	Get their Behinds, Demon! or; Mara's Anal Fest

“So… this again, huh?” Ann asked.

Haru shrugged. She held her hands clasped in front of her as if to stop her fiddling fingers. A prickle of goosebumps, utterly unrelated to the warm weather, worked up her bare arms. Café LeBlanc loomed in front of them both, unusually quiet for a sleepy spring morning. No doubt Ren’s doing: he seemed to hold an unusual amount of sway with, well, everyone at the moment. Not that people weren’t grateful for what he’d done—the people who knew, at least—but sometimes Haru worried it might have gone a bit to his head. Kind of like her little taste of power had.

She sighed and rubbed the puffy half-sleeve of her pale green summer dress. “I wish he wouldn’t do this on such short notice.”

Ann put a hand on her cocked hips and huffed. They really should have been used to his bullshit by now. Okay, ‘bullshit’ was a strong word. But ever since they’d kicked Yaldaboath into the ground, Ren’s behaviour had bounced between long periods of isolation and sudden get-togethers. At least, with the girls. She had no idea if the guys had even talked to him since. And somehow, she always ended up in the middle of whatever he had planned.

“Weird that we’re the only two here.” She looked around the street. The tank top and daisy dukes proved to be a bad choice: there weren’t many other girls showing off as much skin as she was. Self-conscious doubt started to creep ever deeper into her.

“Maybe Makoto is running late? Or Futaba is waiting inside?”

“Maybe. If he doesn’t let us in soon, I’m kicking the door down.”

“Couldn’t we just phone him instead?” Haru took a small step back away from Ann.

“I tried earlier, but I couldn’t get through. And his answerphone message is bizarre. There’s all sorts of static in the background. It almost sounds like voices sometimes.”

“That is weird…”

Ann strolled up and loudly knocked on the door. “Ren! Sojiro? Futaba? Anyone there?”

“… Ann? Haru?” Came a voice from behind them.

The two girls turned. Just a few feet away stood an older woman looking at them with a mix of shock and embarrassed confusion. Messy black hair framed attractive features, marred only by the hint of tired bags under her eyes. It took the two of them a second to register who it was until their brains finally recognised the yellow striped sweater and denim skirt.

“Miss Kawakami?” Haru asked. “Why’re you here?”

“I… I was just walking past!” Sadayo’s smile looked blatantly forced. “It’s not a neighbourhood I normally go to.”

“Um… You know you can say if Ren invited you, right?” Ann said.

“Huh?! What makes you think-”

“Well, you were there on Valentines…” Haru scratched at the back of her neck, avoiding eye-contact. None of them wanted to think about that disaster.

Sadayo’s shoulders slumped with a heavy sigh. “Crap. Oh, sorry, I should set a better example.”

“Trust me, not the worst we’ve heard.” Ann rolled her eyes.

“You’re right. Ren did invite me here. It’s been a while since I last saw him, and, well… he has helped me a lot.” Sadayo straightened up. “But I thought it would just be the two of us. Did he invite you both, or…?”

“I got the text this morning. This isn’t the first time he’s called us out of the blue, either.”

“Come to think of it, he always calls us over in threes…” Haru said.

“Always? So, you never just get any personal time with him?” Sadayo cocked her head.

“That… depends on how you define personal.” Ann crossed her arms and stared at anything other than Sadayo.

The three of them stood in awkward silence as a gentle breeze blew trash through the street.

“Hey, um… did it just get warmer out here?” Haru asked as a faint flush came onto her cheeks.

The door swung open, and the girl’s heads snapped to face it. As usual, Ren’s frustratingly handsome face wore a soft smile; warm and welcoming, but with just enough mischief to make his motives suspect. That smile haunted all of their dreams, as did his piercing eyes. Ann and Haru would swear up and down that sometimes they’d flash a cruel, hawkish yellow. His pushed up his fake glasses, his hair somehow just the right kind of ruffled, and gestured through to the café.

“Sorry I’m late, ladies. I got caught up in something,” He said.

Haru’s cheeks weren’t the only ones with a flush to them anymore. Ann shifted on her feet, rubbing at her skin as a sudden flare of warmth washed over her. A strangely familiar warmth, though she couldn’t place where from. “Jeez, you invite us over and then forget about us? I thought you were better than that.”

“I’ve been busy. Glad you could make it, Sadayo.”

“I’m happy you invited me,” Sadayo smiled at him. No one even blinked at Ren using his teacher’s first name. “Though, I’m not sure what exactly I’m getting into.”

“I just thought we could hang out for a while. Sit back and relax, that sort of thing.”

“Hang, huh?” Ann pursed her lips. Wasn’t the first time he’d used that line. Nor the first time he’d referred to it as ‘relaxing.’ Still, there was something in the way he said it; a sort of emphasis that just made everything he said so appealing.

“Can we go inside? It’s getting a little… warm out here.” Haru tried her best not to squirm. Outside wasn’t actually that bad. The real warmth blanketed her brain like someone had turned her skull into a sauna. She didn’t mind it—kind of liked it, actually—but it did remind her she needed to get out of the sun before her pale skin fried.

“Where are my manners?” Ren gestured them inside, and up through the café.

The large room above the café that could tentatively be called Ren’s apartment was as messy as it always was. Lined with kitschy furniture he’d bought with money both legally and illegally earned, it definitely felt like it belonged to a student. Several large sheets of tarpaulin still lay stacked to one side, and his bed always seemed barely comfortable. Some things just couldn’t be fixed, apparently.

“You can leave any bags or coats by the door,” Ren said as he ushered them through. “Or skirts, shirts, sweaters…”

“So… everything?” Sadayo asked.

“If you want.”

She blinked; for a moment, she thought his eyes had been yellow.

“I just want to make sure everyone is comfortable,” Ren continued with a smile.

Sadayo chuckled. “How sweet of you. No ulterior motive at all, huh?”

“Normally, he makes us play a game before he gets us naked.” Ann pulled her tank top off and breathed a sigh of relief: the girls really needed some air.

“I guess I shouldn’t have bothered with my best dress.” Haru unbuttoned the front, letting her dress slide right off her shoulders. She took her time folding it up, vaguely aware of Ren’s eyes lingering on her hourglass figure. Why was he looking at her? Compared to Ann’s slender tone, she was just a soft little marshmallow. Well, not as plump as a marshmallow; her time with the Phantom Thieves had tightened a few things up. 

Looking around the room, something felt off to her. Nothing big, like something missing or a subtle smell of blood. It almost seemed as if the lighting in the room was wrong. Too many shadows or the shadows that were there were too dark. Haru pushed the thought out of her head; she was just silly.

“Wow, Miss Kawakami’s been keeping herself in shape!” Ann said, tossing her shorts to one side.

“Huh?” Kawakami let her skirt drop to her ankles. Shapely was the first word to come to mind: thighs, hips, waist… all full of ample, graceful curves to make a beautiful, bottom-heavy silhouette. Sure, she wasn’t as toned as Ann or Makoto, but she was proud of what she did have.

“No wonder you’re popular in your side job.” Ren smirked.

“Ah, ah. I don’t do it anymore.” She put her hands on her hips and gave him a mocking teacher-glare. “Although I will admit, all that cleaning and bouncing around probably helped.”

“And the fucking.”

“And the fucking, yes.” Sadayo rolled her eyes.

“Woah. You really did that?” Ann asked.

“Well, the agency offered those kinds of services. Sometimes you wouldn’t have to do anything, but other times… Other times you had to suck a few dicks to get your pay.” Sadayo blinked. Was this really something she should be discussing with her students? Then again, she wasn’t teaching them right now. And it’s not like they didn’t know what a ‘delivery health service’ was.

“Just sucking dick?” asked Ren.

“The law says we can’t sell ‘coitus between two unacquainted people,’ “She said with huge air-quotes, “That still leaves a whole lot of ‘services.’ Some of which you really learn to love.”

“Like anal.”

Ann smacked his shoulder. “Way to get right to the point.”

“I thought the Phantom Thieves were supposed to be subtle,” Sadayo chuckled.

“Us? Subtle? Please. I spent hours walking about in a shiny red latex catsuit and heels. I don’t miss those things at all. Though…” Ann ran a hand down her side and over her thigh, looking a little forlorn. “It did make me feel sexy.”

“And powerful…” Haru said. She ground her heel into the floor like she was crushing a shadow under her imaginary boot.

“I miss it too,” Ren said, “The guys loved watching your arses move in those things.”

“Ugh, no wonder Ryuji couldn’t hit a damn thing.” Ann scoffed.

“Though, we never got to see much with Haru. Those puffy pants kept hiding everything.”

“Y-you were looking?” Haru squeaked. Really, she should have guessed they were. Everyone stared whenever she turned up in leggings or something. That was half the reason she insisted on skirts.

“Guess we’ll never know which of the Phantom Thieves had the best booty.” Ren shrugged. The girls all blinked in unison as the shadows in the room flickered. “Unless you girls want to find out.”

“I’m not a phantom thief.” Sadayo said.

“None of us are, not any more. But does that matter? I think we’d have a lot of fun figuring it out anyway.”

“Uh huh. Are you going to ask me to slip into something even skimpier?”

“Well, now that you mention it…” Ren slid his hand into his pocket. With a little flourish, he pulled out three identical pieces of cloth. Well, ‘cloth’ was generous: the panties he held out on his fingers all looked to be little more than scraps of lace strung between thin ribbons.

“Is that what you were ‘caught up in?’ “asked Ann. Stuck her tongue out at him, but still took one of the g-strings. No harm in playing along; especially since he’d seen her naked so many times before. What was a little lingerie going to change? Very, very little lingerie.

“So, um… did you really…?” Haru asked Sadayo as she slipped her bra off.

“Oh yeah. A whole lot of it. You ever notice how much I sat down in class?” Sadayo said.

“O-oh. Oh, wow. Um. How did it feel?”

“It was kind of awkward, at first.” Sadayo slid off her panties and stepped into the g-string. Some part of her wondered if this was something she should talk about. Then again, they were in private. And it was healthy to talk about sex, right? She cast her thoughts back to her experiences, and for a moment, she remembered all the awkwardness and uncomfortable positions. Just a moment: like it had never been there, all she could think about was how wonderful it felt. “But, I guess… after a while you loosen up. And then it gets good. Really, really good.”

“How good?” Haru gulped.

Sadayo’s thighs squeezed together. Her cunt started to ache, and she swore she felt a drop slide down the inside of her legs. She’d never been this excited before, even, well… during it. Was it getting hotter in there? “Yeah. I just kind of like thinking about it sometimes. If I wanted, I could probably go my whole life never taking it in my pussy again.”

“Now that’s kinky,” Ann said. She’d meant it in a joking manner, but the more she thought about it, the more she could see the appeal. All that arousal, that desperation, all while her other hole got pounded. Her hips wriggled: yeah, maybe she could learn a thing or two from Miss Kawakami.

Ren dropped back onto the bed with a grin. “Let’s get a look, girls.”

“Slow down, Casanova.”

The three of them lined up with their backs to Ren. He let out a low whistle.

“W-what? It’s not too big, is it?” Haru asked.

Sadayo and Ann peered over their shoulders. Big was right: Haru’s plush arse practically swallowed up the skimpy thong. The straps dug into the sides of her hips, leaving little peaks and valleys in her soft, flawless skin. Even the smallest sway or nervous movement made Haru’s fat, round arse jiggle gently.

“Woah! You’ve been hiding that this whole time?” Ann exclaimed.

“Not intentionally!”

Sadayo took a considerable handful of Haru’s arse. “Wow… it’s so soft. You could use it as a pillow.”

“Two pillows,” said Ann.

“Guys…” Haru’s cheeks flushed red. Sure, compliments were nice, but all of her teacher’s groping and Ren’s relentless gaze just made her squirm. Which only made things worse. She reached over and gave Ann’s arse a smack.

Ann yelped. “What was that for?”

“You’re not small, either!”

“Yeah, but I’m not oversized. Bigger isn’t always better.” Ann cocked her hips, giving her own plush cheeks a squeeze. She knew she was packing more than Makoto or Futaba, and damn if that didn’t make her proud. But at least her butt actually complimented the g-string, instead of losing it altogether. She flashed a smug grin back at Ren, shaking her hips to keep his eyes on her.

“I guess that puts me in the middle, huh?” Sadayo adjusted the g-string. Damn thing kept trying to dig in. Nowhere near as bad as poor Haru, but enough that you could barely see it once it disappeared between her cheeks. Her soft, shapely cheeks. Sadayo slipped her hands under her arse and gently jiggled them. “What do you think, Ren?”

“You look good for your age,” He said.

“Oh, really? And just how old do you think I am?”

“Uh oh. Wrong answer.” Ann gave Sadayo a good squeeze. “Although… it would be pretty hard to tell you were over twenty from behind.”

Sadayo laughed. Like these three had any idea what a grown woman really looked like. Then again, it would be weird if they did. Was this weird? The more Ann and Haru curiously groped her arse, the more the nagging thought of something being wrong squirmed into her head. She flashed a look over at Ren, and then the idea was gone. Just like it had been snuffed out. She reached over and gave Haru’s butt a quick smack.

“Hey!” Haru pouted.

“Sorry. It’s just… hypnotic.”

“Like a lava lamp,” Ann added.  
“Ren! Hurry up and pick!” Haru whined, crossing her arms over her naked chest.

“Hmm, I dunno… I think I need to see a little more.” Ren said.

“A little more, what?”

“Jiggle. Shake them, girls.”

Ann rolled her eyes, but still swung her hips to an inaudible beat. Soon the others followed suit, if a little less eager. They bounced on the balls of their feet, swayed and twirled on the spot, smacked each other with playful giggles… anything to keep the sea of flesh moving. Ann glanced between Ren’s appreciative gaze and her two’ competitors.’ She was firm, round and perfectly proportioned, but compared to the two massive arses jiggling just beside her… hell, she didn’t stand a chance.

“Something wrong, Ann?” Ren asked. He sat back with a curious smirk on his face like he knew something they didn’t.

“Seems a bit unfair to judge us just on looks,” She said, “There’s way more to this than a nice bounce, you know? You can’t tell how nice a butt feels by staring at it.”

“You think we need a thorough inspection, then?”

Ann shrugged. Whatever, right? Not like she minded someone poking around her butt for a bit. Did she? That seemed right, but… No, she thought, it’s not like there was anything wrong with asking a friend how your butt looked. Why was asking how it felt any different? “Hey, Miss Kawakami, do you mind?”

Sadayo knelt behind her and gently pried Ann’s buttocks apart. “Like this?”

“Don’t stop there.” Ren said, with something almost like a commanding edge to his voice.

She sucked on a slender finger and slowly dragged it around the rim of Ann’s puckered hole. The blonde girl shivered, resting her hands on a nearby shelf for support. “Are you alright?”

“Yeah, its just a little weird, you know?” Ann wriggled her hips as Sadayo’s wet finger slid inside her. A nice weird, she admitted. The slender digit poked and prodded inside her, pulling this way and that to check how her arse reacted. Okay, a very nice weird. Her cunt casually dripped between her thighs as a second finger pushed inside. “Do you do this often?”

“Not on other girls,” Sadayo said.

“So… you’ve done it to guys?” Haru meekly asked.

“It is one of the services.”

“That sounds… fun.” She said with a fascinated glee.

Ren shuffled uncomfortably on the bed.

“Wow, Ann, your arse is really… pliant. Have you been practising?” said Sadayo.

“Huh? Not really. Guess I’m just lucky.” Ann propped her head in her hand.

“If I didn’t know better, I’d swear you’d had something in here before.”

“Well, yeah. Ren. But it’s not practice if you don’t do it regularly.”

“Is that an invitation?” Ren asked.

“Keep dreaming, Joker.” Ann stuck her tongue out at him. She shifted her weight back on her heels as Sadayo’s fingers poked and prodded inside her. She let out a soft moan, faint pleasure bubbling up in her core with each gentle stroke. Maybe a few practice runs with Ren weren’t a bad idea. She chewed her lip: actually, a really, really good idea. She groaned as Sadayo’s fingers left her.

“I’m not sure what I’m grading her on, but I think she passes whatever test you might have,” Sadayo said, casually wiping her fingers on Haru’s discarded panties.

“Oh, should I check you now?” Haru asked, “If you’re okay with that.”

“I guess?”

Haru dropped to her knees and pushed Sadayo onto all fours. The older woman squeaked as Haru’s hands started groping and pulling her cheeks apart.

“You could have waited for me to stand up,” said Sadayo.

“Sorry! I just… got excited.” Haru sucked on her fingers and began her ‘examination.’ Cooing in fascination, she quickly slipped two digits into her teacher’s arse. Right down to the knuckles. “Ooh… it’s so warm and tight.”

“You’re not the first person to tell me that,” Sadayo chuckled. 

Haru stretched her fingers apart, watching in mild fascination. She’d never quite realised how pretty someone’s butt could look. A little ring of pink amongst smooth, pale skin. She furrowed her brow: what was she looking for, exactly? What made a good butt? Look, feel… Taste? Was that a thing people checked for? That didn’t feel right.. but then again, what did she know about this kind of thing? Not like it could hurt to check. Haru slid her fingers out, gently took hold of Sadayo’s buttocks and pushed her face between them. Her tongue ran slowly along the puckered hole, feeling every little bump.

Sadayo squeaked and pushed her hips back.

“Oh, sorry! Was that too much?” Haru pulled away.

“Just a bit of a shock. You have to warn me next time.”

“Do you want me to check yours, Haru?” Ann moved off of the shelf she’d been leaning on.

“Um… I guess?” Haru shoved her face back between Sadayo’s cheeks.

Ann strolled over, glancing briefly at Ren. Honestly, he should have gotten involved by now. But it was whatever. Not like they were doing anything exciting anyway. She knelt behind Haru’s plump rump, slowly rubbing between the massive, plush cheeks. Jeez, she could get lost in those. Finally, her fingertips brushed over the little puckered hole. She slowly guided Haru onto all fours and, after a moment, ran her tongue over Haru’s anus.

“… Huh.”

“Huh what? Is something wrong?” Haru asked.

“Not wrong, it just… Hey, Miss Kawakami? Can you have a taste of this?”

Sadayo looked over to a very amused Ren, then back to Ann. She shrugged and sidled up alongside the blonde. Her tongue brushed over the little pink ring.

“Eep! That tickles!” Haru stifled a giggle.

“Hmm.” Kawakami gave another lick. “It’s almost... sweet and sour?”

“Weird, right?” said Ann.

Ren sat back, staring down at the trio of kneeling girls. Or, more accurately, the subtle way their arses moved as they tasted Haru over and over. He shifted in place and tugged at his collar. “Do you girls mind if I get more comfortable?”

“Huh? Go ahead.” Ann waved him off. “Do you think we all taste like that?”

“Miss Kawakami tasted like coffee to me,” said Haru. A soft coo of pleasure escaped her; Ann’s tongue slid deeper, probing her inner walls.

“That… makes more sense than I’d like it to,” Sadayo sighed.

Ann reached over and slipped her fingers into Sadayo. A quick taste later confirmed it. “Yeah, definitely coffee. It’s faint, though.”

“Don’t mind me, girls.” Ren knelt behind Ann, running a few thick drops of lotion over his fingers. He took hold of her hips and slowly worked the viscous oil into her arse, fingers plunging deep inside her. She let out a soft moan, shifting her hands to keep herself on all fours. A few seconds of probing and Ren pulled out, pressing the tip of his cock into her.

“Guess we’re gonna have to wait to give me a try, huh?” Ann said.

Ren gave her arse a smack and pushed another few inches of himself inside her. Whether it was his symbiotic shadow friend helping him out or all the foreplay loosening her up, Ann’s arse felt like a dream. Tight, warm, and oh-so-smooth to thrust into. 

Ann, for her part, barely reacted. Why should she care that Ren was using her like a fleshlight? Well, okay, she did kind of care: it felt fucking amazing. But it was just what good friends did for one another, right? Okay, maybe not all friends, but definitely these friends. She bit her lip and thrust back in time with him as he hit a particularly sensitive spot.

“You okay, Ann?” Haru asked, gasping as Sadayo’s tongue dove into her.

“Yeah, just –ah- adjusting. He’s way bigger than you guys’ fingers.” She flashed Ren a look as he smacked her arse.

“Kawakami!” Haru giggled. “Stop!”

“Maybe if you didn’t taste so good,” smirked Sadayo.

“You want to give her a taste, Ren?” Ann asked.

“I’m –hah!- good, thanks,” He growled, grabbing Ann by her pigtails as he pounded her.

“Suit yourself,” She shrugged, settling her head into her hands. She chewed her lip and groaned with him. Her hips wiggled into a better position. Her arse jiggled with each thrust, the loud slap of flesh on flesh almost as loud as the giggling of her two anal-obsessed friends. Not that she really blamed them; getting fucked like this turned her pussy to a waterfall.

Ren gasped, yanking her head back violently. She squeezed around his pulsing cock, feeling him flood her with hot, sticky warmth. A coy little smile played on her lips. The grip on her hair loosened and Ren slid out of her, leaving a pleasant gaping sensation.

“Jeez, done already?” She teased.

“For now.” Ren flopped back onto the floor, his adorably messy hair stuck to his sweaty forehead. His cock still stood tall and proud despite the remains of his last load still oozing out the tip. “Sadayo, can you come here for a second?”

Sadayo pouted, pulling her face from out of Haru’s plump buttocks. But still, she wandered over to Ren and, at his direction, straddled his hips. She looked over her shoulder at him, rolling her eyes as he slowly worked his cock into her arse. A shiver of delight worked through her: fuck, she’d never been so full before! Her clients could never match this.

“Let me guess; you want me to do all the work?” She asked.

“It’s your job, right?”

Sadayo rolled her eyes. And then her hips as she started to bounce on Ren’s cock. His hands took hold of her waist, and she gently held them in kind. A soft moan escaped her as her ‘experience’ kicked in. A little swirl of the hips, a few hard thrusts down… it was all automatic to her. Her arse smacked and wobbled with each bounce in a hypnotic display of soft flesh. 

“So, how do you taste?” Haru crawled over to Ann.

Ann reached around, slipping her fingers into her hole as cum leaked out of it. Oh, she liked that feeling for sure. She plunged her digits deep and slowly pulled them out. A thin strand of cum hung between them before her tongue lapped up the salty treat. “It’s hard to tell. Honestly, Ren just gets in the way, and we know how good he tastes already.”

“Oh? Does he do this often?” Sadayo held back a moan, her legs threatening to give out under her.

“He didn’t use to. But now it feels like he just calls some of us in to pump a load down our throats.” Ann waved the question off with her clean hand. She offered Haru a taste of her cum-coated fingers, trying not to giggle as the shy girl slurped eagerly on them. “See? It’s just salty.”

“I’m not sure… I think there’s a hint of chocolate,” said Haru.

“Really? I can’t taste it.”

“I’m positive it’s there!”

Ren grunted, his legs tensing as he thrust upward. Sadayo smirked at him over her shoulder as his second orgasm ripped through him: pulses of pleasure coursing through his cock with each rope of cum that he pumped inside her. He let out a rasping breath, his mouth dry and head feeling light. Sadayo’s fat arse slipped off him, letting his cock flop inelegantly onto his stomach. He could already tell his little shadowy friend wasn’t done with him yet. Not that he minded, of course. They’d saved the best until last.

“It’s bitter,” Sadayo said, taking another helping from her gaping hole. “I think that’s from the coffee Haru mentioned… but it’s not bad either way.”

“Can I try?” asked Haru.

“You’re really getting into this, huh?”

Her face turned bright pink. “A-ah… sorry. It’s not weird, is it?”

Ann and Sadayo gave her a non-committal shrug.

“I’m just never quite sure,” Haru said as Ren positioned himself behind her, “It seems a little silly, especially after everything we- oh!”

That did feel good. She pushed back against him as more and more of his cock slid inside. Yes, she could definitely get used to this. Maybe stop wearing panties just to give Ren easier access. What was the harm in that? His hands lightly tugged at her hips, and she moved in tandem with him. The soft impact of each thrust sent shockwaves rippling through her enormously plump arse. Her blush only grew when she spotted the other two girls staring.

“Am I doing something wrong?” She mumbled.

“No, it’s just…” Ann started.

“Mesmerising,” Sadayo finished.

Haru puffed her cheeks out a little. She folded her arms on the floor, settling her head down and pushing her buttocks back until she could get comfortable. A loud smack from Ren’s palm made her squirm, and her other cheeks jiggle madly. “What was it you said I tasted like?”

“Sweet and sour. So, I guess a little salty will just complete the mix.” Ann licked her lips.

“Drink, dessert and the main course. As well as a little show,” chuckled Sadayo.

“Not much of a show. You can see it anywhere.”

Ren grunted, trying to ignore any casual criticism. All of the girls had been tight and warm, but Haru’s arse was utterly divine. Even ignoring the soft, pale flesh that his hands sunk deep into. Hell, he could barely fit his whole cock inside because of the sheer size of her rump. He shifted his pose, thrusting harder and leaning over her body. Sweat dripped down his forehead as his final orgasm built. Mara wanted this to be a big one, he could feel it. 

His hand slipped, and he barely caught himself. The sudden jolt proved too much for him; with a strangled cry, the last of his willpower slipped away. A torrent of pleasure ripped through him. His cock pulsed, dumping another load into Haru’s waiting hole while she hummed and ignored him almost entirely.

His arms shook, threatening to give way. He drooped and fell off her, rolling onto the floor and staring up at the ceiling. A small scurry of motion caught his eye. The sight of the three of them gleefully slipping their fingers into Haru’s dripping, gaping hole and gorging themselves on his cum was almost enough to get him hard again. Almost.

“Wow, I was right. This is perfect.” Ann said.

“Who knew I could taste so good?” beamed Haru.

Sadayo slurped up a strand from between her fingers. “We might have to make this a regular thing.”

“Oh, Makoto would totally be up for it. She’s already way into this sort of thing.” Ann sat sucking on her fingers.

A weak smile dragged itself across Ren’s face. He turned his head to the wall, where the rippling black mass of his partner in crime watched him. Its single, red eye looked at him with something between a glare and smug satisfaction. A malicious promise to fulfil every desire, no matter how exhausting or insane.

Fucking bring it, Ren thought.


End file.
